pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
爆卦 土耳其軍事政變
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2325 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-07-16 11:27:06 看板 Gossiping作者 Mariano42 (Mariano Rivera) 標題 Re: 爆卦 土耳其軍事政變 時間 Sat Jul 16 10:20:54 2016 ※ 引述《paca0713 (帕卡鼠)》之銘言： : ※ 引述《critical2002 (Wistful respite)》之銘言： : : 我土耳其朋友剛剛告訴我的，現在土耳其首都Ankara正在發生軍事政變 : : 目前只有英國的Telegraph有報導 : : 目前軍機直升機坦克都出動了，城市也出現了槍聲 : : 我朋友似乎很希望他們政變成功.... : 剛剛醒來才看到這新聞 馬上打電話給家人跟朋友問平安 : 聽我安卡拉的朋友說到現在都還聽的到爆炸聲跟空炸聲 : 他們本身也都守在電視前 看看到底是怎麼回事... : 貌似首都狀況很糟 可是新聞都沒報出來 現在總理說政變失敗 但軍方也說政變成功 到底誰在勝利 還很難說 可能演變成另一個敘利亞內戰也可能 過兩天就沒事了 下面有坦克 輾過抗議人群影片 血腥慎入 (別輕易嘗試肉身擋坦克阿) http://www.liveleak.com/view?i=7db_1468629548 LiveLeak.com - Turks being shot in the streets and rolled over by main battle tanks. There's something happening here. 圖Graphic footage of the dead in Turkey ... 下面影片是COBRA直升機掃社政府大樓 無血腥 http://www.liveleak.com/view?i=dc4_1468623724 LiveLeak.com - Closeup of Heavy Helicopter Gunfire in Ankara 圖Heavy air to ground fire in Ankara. ... 一些政變後照片 無血腥 http://tinyurl.com/jhn49te Turkish military launch attempted coup to depose President Erdogan and government | Daily Mail Online 圖President Erdogan has flown into Istanbul after the Turkish military coup to overthrow him had failed. Erdogan landed in Ataturk airport in the city t ... -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 199.255.44.5 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1468635659.A.D29.html 推 liliumeow: 總裡還在國內嗎1F 07/16 10:21 → jackliao1990: 總理回國了2F 07/16 10:21 ※ 編輯: Mariano42 (199.255.44.5), 07/16/2016 10:22:28 噓 SONYPS5: 操！受苦的永遠是人民3F 07/16 10:22 推 qooisgood: 土耳其軍方要挺住啊！！！！！！！4F 07/16 10:22 → jackliao1990: 跟蘇聯1991年一樣 政變只控制首都 不得民心5F 07/16 10:22 → qooisgood: 這次不成功土耳其要變isis大本營了6F 07/16 10:22 → Merkle: 影片有點猛 整個頭都不見了7F 07/16 10:22 → JuiFu617: 快吐了8F 07/16 10:23 推 F16V: 對不起手滑了就把俄國su-24打下來9F 07/16 10:23 推 moneygg: 中國2.010F 07/16 10:23 → JuiFu617: 坦克影片是這次土耳其的嗎？11F 07/16 10:23 推 freshbanana: 美國扶植的政權一定贏啦12F 07/16 10:23 噓 mithralin: 這影片超過18禁了吧，早餐差點吐出來13F 07/16 10:23 推 OmegaWind: 土耳其難民要湧進歐洲啦14F 07/16 10:24 推 catsondbs: 幹 極血腥15F 07/16 10:24 → neo718: 伊斯坦堡有Ataturk國際機場,這是要轉運到歐洲的重要機場. → neo718: 許多從亞洲國家出發的班機/旅行團,需要從這機場轉機.17F 07/16 10:26 推 lili300: 靠 第一個影片肉醬超清楚18F 07/16 10:26 → neo718: 國內應該有不少旅行團還帶團在土耳其境內,19F 07/16 10:26 推 Crazyfire: 政變哪一方贏都沒差 速戰速決就好 最怕是演變成內戰...20F 07/16 10:26 推 FESTUM: 殺自己人民殺成這樣 根本渾蛋21F 07/16 10:26 推 LSKF: 剛剛看一群人擋住坦克以為軍方到此為止了，看來豁出去了22F 07/16 10:26 → JuiFu617: 第一個影片好像青蛙被輾爆23F 07/16 10:27 → neo718: 這時候為了安全,"如果"還能叫的到巴士或計程車的話,24F 07/16 10:27 → Crazyfire: 土耳其內戰的話會比敘利亞還恐怖 但會內戰機率應該還是25F 07/16 10:27 推 recx: 所以軍方這種政變方法到底哪裡覺得自己會成功啊?26F 07/16 10:27 → Crazyfire: 不大27F 07/16 10:27 → neo718: 寧可逃到鄰國希臘也好.留在土耳其的話,28F 07/16 10:27 推 brian207: 擋坦克的應該是總理支持者 也難怪會被壓過去了29F 07/16 10:27 推 dan310546: 總理本來就在國內 總統剛回去30F 07/16 10:27 → neo718: 被暴民搶劫還是攻擊受傷也沒人救你...31F 07/16 10:28 → Mariano42: 感覺影片是真的 根據周遭燈火通明 應該是大城 不是隨便32F 07/16 10:28 推 abramtw: 台獨青年繼續替代役 早晚也只能做肉醬33F 07/16 10:28 推 xisland: 只能希望被輾的都是回教徒34F 07/16 10:28 → Mariano42: 小城市 符合安卡拉的樣子35F 07/16 10:28 推 raymondlai: 還好血腥影片的畫質超爛36F 07/16 10:28 推 googleandapp: 北大西洋公約組織陸軍規模第二大國內戰起來很可怕37F 07/16 10:28 推 ADIE2: 第一個好扯....要看之前要有心理準備38F 07/16 10:30 推 f204137: 還滿屌的~39F 07/16 10:30 推 jackliao1990: 這次政變會失敗 沒有百姓支持40F 07/16 10:30 推 recx: 沒辦法想像這種傷口有辦法平復 這國家一定走向極端啊41F 07/16 10:30 → neo718: 印象中凌晨看CNN節目轉播時,有來賓提到這次軍方政變,42F 07/16 10:30 推 DGHG: 幹 第一個真的超噁 直接爆頭 沒準備的不要去看43F 07/16 10:30 → neo718: 背後可能有ISIS的介入.44F 07/16 10:30 → recx: 可是不是說軍方是(自稱)世俗派?45F 07/16 10:31 推 abramtw: 百姓支持政教合一？ 只有9.2吧！46F 07/16 10:31 推 Crazyfire: 軍方政變流產的機率會比較大 世俗派民意基礎就是已不如 → Crazyfire: 執政黨48F 07/16 10:31 → neo718: 以結果論來說的話,如果土耳其演變成內戰狀態,49F 07/16 10:31 推 et803: 靠航海小子（留言）頭直接被輾爆 連渣渣都沒有50F 07/16 10:31 推 dogmax: 和支共交好就是會學壞...支共:「作肉醬這我有經驗」51F 07/16 10:32 推 silentence: 看起來內戰定了52F 07/16 10:32 推 yaya: 土耳其人的優質選擇53F 07/16 10:32 → neo718: 敘利亞/伊拉克境內的ISIS恐怖分子反而樂見XD54F 07/16 10:32 → abramtw: ISIS 一定會趁機介入 移師土耳其55F 07/16 10:32 推 recx: 嚴格來說土耳其人沒有選擇軍方吧56F 07/16 10:32 → neo718: 所以聽到來賓這推論,好像連主持人也都同意這論點. → neo718: 這對ISIS來說,等於是可以光明正大的將聖戰士勢力放進歐洲.58F 07/16 10:33 → recx: 所以就是DAESH偽裝成世俗派 其實就是亂而已59F 07/16 10:34 推 kit279: 靠 頭整個被碾爆了60F 07/16 10:34 噓 Pony5566: CNN挺基本教義派的當然會這樣說61F 07/16 10:34 推 abramtw: 老美也不希望有個政教合一的土耳其政府吧62F 07/16 10:34 推 qooisgood: 世俗派的失敗我覺得對歐洲很傷63F 07/16 10:34 推 justiceyes: 好慘，還好不很清楚64F 07/16 10:34 推 alvar: 好可怕65F 07/16 10:34 → recx: ..如果是世俗派還用這種政變手法 不是很諷刺嗎- -?66F 07/16 10:34 推 nestea911399: 影片很清楚67F 07/16 10:34 推 offish: 前二大反對黨在早前就聲明不挺政變，你就知道叛軍勝算很低68F 07/16 10:35 推 catsondbs: 所以兩邊都不是好人？69F 07/16 10:35 → offish: 了。70F 07/16 10:35 推 KangSuat: 中國:一家親!自個兒人!71F 07/16 10:35 → neo718: 剛開始政變的時候,伊斯坦堡的跨海大橋,72F 07/16 10:35 → f204137: 靠 我收回剛剛說很屌 真的很血腥 軍派根本借題發揮73F 07/16 10:35 推 abramtw: 至少是老美希望扶持的新政府阿74F 07/16 10:35 → neo718: CNN鏡頭拍到一大堆土耳其人開車要逃出國境的方向XD75F 07/16 10:35 推 qooisgood: 但土耳其軍方的傳統就是反對回家化76F 07/16 10:36 推 gustavvv: 不敢點77F 07/16 10:36 → qooisgood: 這是凱莫爾當初推翻鄂圖曼帝國的重要理念 → qooisgood: 凱莫爾在土耳其人心中跟神一樣79F 07/16 10:37 推 silentence: 胸口以上都碾爆 要點的人自己考量心理能不能堪住吧80F 07/16 10:37 推 rainxo6p: 最怕就是內戰 原本的難民卡在土國 內戰開打又會有新一 → rainxo6p: 波難民82F 07/16 10:38 推 abramtw: 軍方祭出凱莫爾2.0大旗 收復民心有望83F 07/16 10:38 推 catsondbs: 國父很神 可惜繼任的不像美國那麽多偉人84F 07/16 10:38 推 shlee: 頭直接變肉醬...囧85F 07/16 10:38 推 nitvx: 還沒看的絕對不要點 血肉模糊86F 07/16 10:38 推 g8330330: 跟雞肉攤一樣，還好87F 07/16 10:38 推 double131: 哪裡有內戰 土國軍人 VS 無武裝 這是要怎麼對抗88F 07/16 10:39 → jackliao1990: 天天政變也不會世俗化成功89F 07/16 10:39 噓 howard861025: 不夠血腥 拜拜90F 07/16 10:39 推 BRN: 第一個影片有血腥喔91F 07/16 10:39 推 qooisgood: 而且現任總統除了回教化更是大搞獨裁92F 07/16 10:39 → Mariano42: 樓樓上 土國軍人VS 土國警察(挺政府) 還有挺政府軍人93F 07/16 10:40 → ePaper: 太黑了看不清楚94F 07/16 10:40 → f204137: 凱末爾在那年代根本就是戰神地位95F 07/16 10:40 推 jason1122334: 現任總統超廢又過分96F 07/16 10:41 → qooisgood: 基本上他就是想把自己變蘇丹97F 07/16 10:41 推 KANGTA23: 影片太神啦！98F 07/16 10:41 推 chu630: 不敢點影片的就想想這下一秒會怎樣https://goo.gl/fR2WQp99F 07/16 10:42 LiveLeak.com - Redefining the Media - Expired File 圖Redefining the Media ... 推 recx: 誰贏土耳其都是輸家吧 原政府一定走極端 新政府早就走極端100F 07/16 10:42 推 a29976137: 影片被刪了 看不到101F 07/16 10:42 推 tn1983: 美國自己扶植出來的東西 遲早會自食惡果102F 07/16 10:43 推 minami77: 有頭 被碾爆 幹103F 07/16 10:43 推 krajicek: 看美國挺那一邊吧104F 07/16 10:43 → Mariano42: 沒被刪 你要按 "Continue"105F 07/16 10:43 推 KangSuat: 讓希臘統一算了106F 07/16 10:43 噓 howard861025: 影片沒刪 點continue107F 07/16 10:43 → krajicek: 不過美國也很投機，之前埃及支持穆巴拉克20幾年，結果108F 07/16 10:43 推 a23644910: 快搞不清楚哪邊才是好人了109F 07/16 10:44 推 recx: 美國不是說了要支持民主體制 算是很隱諱的幫原政府背書了啊110F 07/16 10:44 → krajicek: 茉莉花革命的時候看苗頭不對馬上倒戈111F 07/16 10:44 → recx: 而且這種政變法 鬼才相信真的給他成功他會變民主國家112F 07/16 10:44 推 paca0713: 軍方是很支持凱末爾主義的 老實說很多世俗派早就看埃爾 → paca0713: 多安不爽了(包括我跟身邊的人)114F 07/16 10:45 → krajicek: 美國現在大概還在測風向，時機對了再跳出來115F 07/16 10:45 推 dogmax: 讓希臘統一←!? 拜占廷帝國復活的瞬間，東羅馬復興116F 07/16 10:45 → jackliao1990: 沒有正義的一方只有利益 為何鄉民一定要選邊啊??117F 07/16 10:45 推 momoisacow: 跳水爆頭的港爵118F 07/16 10:45 推 jason79718: 不敢點影片，那張照片坦克是有看到那路人還輾過去，還119F 07/16 10:45 → DICB: 還要看這兩天 土耳其最近國內的戰事吧！120F 07/16 10:45 → neo718: 如果演變成加強版的敘利亞第二,逃往歐洲難民潮會更嚴重.121F 07/16 10:45 → cocabell … → jason79718: 是死角沒看到輾過去？123F 07/16 10:45 → cocabell … 推 a29976137: 好血腥 噁心到不行125F 07/16 10:45 → cocabell … 推 qooisgood: 軍方政變成功就會把政權交出來了啊128F 07/16 10:45 → cocabell … 推 recx: 埃及當初不是也是那樣說 結果...132F 07/16 10:46 → paca0713: 雖然說是支持世俗化 不過不認為這樣政變會有多好133F 07/16 10:46 推 f204137: 很多都是藉題發揮啦 帶頭的可能是好人 底下的借題發揮134F 07/16 10:46 → neo718: 這下歐盟會更頭痛,土耳其人口更多,沒有國家能承接的下.135F 07/16 10:46 推 Dasein: 現在土耳其的世俗派算少數嗎?136F 07/16 10:46 → qooisgood: 凱莫爾的話自己養的軍隊敢不聽137F 07/16 10:46 → f204137: 一群人裡面 總有幾個是垃圾138F 07/16 10:46 推 yellowlin: @@139F 07/16 10:46 → f204137: 拿著凱末爾的大旗藉機行事~140F 07/16 10:47 → qooisgood: 土耳其世俗派不爽現任總統的確是很久了141F 07/16 10:47 推 tn1983: 埃爾多安也是走獨裁路線的 兩邊別用民主大義說嘴啦142F 07/16 10:47 → jackliao1990: 埃爾多安是對抗普丁的棋子 美國才不管世俗化143F 07/16 10:47 → qooisgood: 但會搞到政變也是很令人意外144F 07/16 10:47 推 a80055power: 爽145F 07/16 10:48 推 yang0623: 如果白天拍 噁心度更大!146F 07/16 10:48 → yaurtusn: 應該是路人看到坦克停下才表演"擋"還是無知的上前做肉醬147F 07/16 10:48 推 paca0713: 滿意外的 之前我都沒聽到相關消息 不過就算有政府也不可 → paca0713: 能播報出來就是了149F 07/16 10:49 推 CCPenis: 影片是晚上拍的 好像就沒那麼噁 不過還是很血腥150F 07/16 10:49 → Mariano42: 基本上政變就是 不是你死就是我亡 成功變國父 → Mariano42: 失敗上斷頭台152F 07/16 10:50 推 deathsong: 六四坦克人表示..153F 07/16 10:50 推 KangSuat: 君士坦丁堡還在土耳其手上，希臘人可以再廢一點154F 07/16 10:50 推 brian207: 坦克駕駛視野很差 跑去躺沒讓駕駛看到真的是白白被輾...155F 07/16 10:52 推 paca0713: 現在聽我朋友說好像安卡拉那邊安靜下來了...156F 07/16 10:52 推 lu19900217: 元ㄌㄞ還有現役的豹ㄧ157F 07/16 10:53 推 knighthgink: 早餐吃到一半配爆頭⊙ω⊙158F 07/16 10:54 推 aadsl: 幹 血腥影片也太狂了吧159F 07/16 10:55 → ST10271: 血腥照在哪裡160F 07/16 10:56 推 az2863: 第一個影片..........161F 07/16 10:58 → forgetfly: 靠...被碾爆162F 07/16 10:58 推 asd2260123: 幹我後悔惹163F 07/16 11:01 推 montyui: 還好畫質沒有很好..164F 07/16 11:03 推 wagwag: 看到網址是liveleak就要有心理準備了啊165F 07/16 11:05 推 j13579eff: 好噁166F 07/16 11:08 推 dnek: 所以真的碾過去了喔，說好的阻止成功呢167F 07/16 11:09 推 jasonliu: 吃早餐配這個太噁168F 07/16 11:10 推 ST10271: 阿拉拉克曼169F 07/16 11:12 推 wangisiung: 還好欸，不清楚，可以想像64時應該也差不多170F 07/16 11:12 推 ros: 午餐下飯171F 07/16 11:13 推 qaz950270: 要不要考慮撤僑啊172F 07/16 11:14 推 ros: 不排除撒嬌173F 07/16 11:14 推 edward13: 六四也應該不少這種畫面174F 07/16 11:14 推 knighthgink: 我看著我早餐的番茄醬……⊙ω⊙175F 07/16 11:15 推 arx3721: 對上極端伊斯蘭客氣就不對了 sharia都來了 不政變下場跟 → arx3721: 印尼一樣177F 07/16 11:16 推 kiyomi: 根本恐怖攻擊等級，聽說到處都有炸彈178F 07/16 11:16 推 kirinstar: 俄羅斯有介入嗎 之前布丁跟火槍兵關係不是不太好179F 07/16 11:17 推 windangellin: 不敢點180F 07/16 11:20 推 chris44099: 梅克爾：幹181F 07/16 11:20 推 tetsu327: 智障支那狗這邊也可以吠182F 07/16 11:24 推 yanli2: 看完第一個連結 感覺我生病了Q_Q183F 07/16 11:24 推 teras: 突厥人不意外184F 07/16 11:25 噓 enhao: 不會血腥啦~點下去~185F 07/16 11:26 推 PlayPtt: .186F 07/16 11:26 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 0 目前人氣: 242 累積人氣: 1775　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9vWT PTT Gossiping 批踢踢八卦板 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.